


[金國]浪漫主義

by heaaaapu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu
Summary: 夢終究是夢。國見思忖何時可從這種空虛的夢境脫離，反倒溫泉熱度的侵擾使他感到焦躁，體感太過真實迫使他張開了雙眼回到現實。
Kudos: 4





	[金國]浪漫主義

請了幾天有薪假回那傢伙住處一趟，昨晚對方傳了訊息說他身體不太舒服，接著回覆自己得先休息了就再也沒有回應。  
與其說是擔心不如說是憐愛，就在國見英把鑰匙掛在玄關壁上的掛鉤匆匆走進主臥房，他就這麼靜靜地躺在床一隅，裹著被子蜷曲身體。

在臥床旁矮桌上留有半開的藥袋和水杯，看樣子晚上的藥也吃了。  
是啊，已經是大人了。金田一能很好地顧好自己，但他想著光這點彼此就相當不同，在記憶裡生病的自己總喜歡哼哼唧唧，也許是生起期待對方能做出合乎男友身分的特權，於是金田一也呼應了國見的索求。  
想想也太孩子氣了。

洗過澡後一面巡視屋內，邊打理對方休息一天落下的家務事。

收拾到客廳那張長沙發上散落了幾件睡衣，開了長途車程的疲憊警訊響起，大腦遏止國見繼續活動，他將手上的衣物扔進洗衣籃重新走回客廳，整個人攤上那張對國見來說有點故事的墨綠色布製沙發上。  
指尖在手機螢幕劃動查看明早開始可執行的事情，比如早餐。不知不覺生理和慾念不平衡地倒向前者，睡意靜悄悄將國見拉入令人飄忽夢鄉。  
忽然夢裡和金田一去到彼此常提起的銀山溫泉，現實是因為業務關係兩人假期兜不攏而未果。夢境的國見很清晰地知曉這些是虛幻，但何不順應現下，反正是夢。  
吃了一直以來想去的溫泉旅館內的饗宴，穿著大正服裝在夜幕街景漫步，最後脫光了身上繁重衣物沒入蒸蒸熱氣的溫泉浴池裡。

夢終究是夢。  
國見思忖何時可從這種空虛的夢境脫離，反倒溫泉熱度的侵擾使他感到焦躁，體感太過真實迫使他張開了雙眼回到現實。

「……金田一？」  
還噙著尚未完全退去的睡意釐清腰間的重量，以及透過背後緊貼合上不斷汲取而來的體溫。

金田一被國見喃喃的囈語擾醒，他走進客廳才發現國見跑來自己家。  
感冒還未完全痊癒的金田一自動自發急忙回房戴上口罩，從櫃子裡翻出羽絨大被子輕步踏近客廳那張沙發前，小心翼翼佔上國見身旁空位。  
但說起來要一張沙發完全容納兩名成年且身高超過一米八的男人有點勉強。單一手臂溫柔地越過對方腰間讓圈近自己懷裡，另隻手為彼此披上被子。

「睡在沙發上會感冒的，國見。」  
「你有好點嗎？」  
「吃了藥睡了整天感覺好滿多的……我又想睡了。」

你回床上睡覺啦，沙發很擠耶。他忿忿地轉過身，一掌撫上瀏海散落在上的額間，邊念念有詞體溫總算比剛剛來探望時稍微退了。朦朧睡意壟罩著金田一，貼在額上掌心的涼意讓金田一開口說，獨自一人躺在這張沙發上的時候也和你手上的溫度一樣，有點涼涼的，有點討厭但也很懷念。  
「所以……謝謝你為這個家給了我能繼續生活的東西。」

說不上緩慢或快速，時間是這般可同時存有複雜和單純。再一次埋首可將一切世界拋置腦後的溫暖胸膛，聆聽不比自己鼓譟的心跳。國見收好了想隔著口罩吻對方的念頭，留到明日早晨實踐。

我其實，只是希望分隔兩地的時刻，有一件關於我的物件在這裡能讓你想起我。

還有這句話。


End file.
